Fulton's Girl
by Aluishus
Summary: [Warning: 1 main character is an OC but she isn’t a Mary Sue or joining the Ducks] He had never met anyone like her before, she was new and intriguing. But will having her in his life help either of them?[made small changes to ch6 and ch7 coming soon]
1. run in

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, restaurants etc. I do own Carmelina Masters and any other characters that were not in the original movies. I also own (if there is even going to be any) clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, and restaurants etc. that you do not exist in real life.  
  
Title: Fulton's Girl  
  
Starring: Fulton Reed and Carmelina Masters  
  
Setting: Takes place in October 2003, Minneapolis, Minnesota. The Ducks are in grade ten.  
  
Rating: PG (to begin with)  
  
Genre: General (because I don't really know how to label it)  
  
Summary: [Warning: 1 main character is an OC but she isn't a Mary Sue or joining the Ducks] He had never met anyone like her before, she was new and intriguing. But will having her in his life help either of them?  
  
Author's Note: First of all this is a work in progress so it may take a while for me to update. I wrote this because I thought that Fulton deserved a story. I was always particularly found of this Bash Brother and, well, I had this OC brewing in my mind for a while and thought that they were a good match. I know that this is another love story with an OC but I like working with OCs and the Mighty Duck characters. [For those of you who read 'All is fair in love and war' Carmelina...isn't like Paige at least I don't think she is. Oh and for my idea of a sequel I started it but I'm still not sure about it]  
  
Furthermore I didn't think that you readers would mind a story based on Fulton and an OC because there are so many Adam/OC stories floating around I assumed you were cool with it.  
  
I appreciate constructive criticism but I don't want any flames (no need to batter my already fragile ego).  
  
Now that's all said and done. Hold onto your hats...it's going to be a bumpy ride...

  
  
Fulton Reed ran down the hallway, his feet banging rhythmically against the sleek Eden Hall floors. He weaved in between the chattering students trying to force his way to his second period class which was on the other side of the building, three floors up. He broke free of the noisy clump of teenagers and his thudding feet quickened. He turned a corner running into someone sending them to the floor with a thump. Both of their books went flying into the air and came crashing down around them, as the small framed teenager scrambled to her feet. Fulton began muttering his apologizes kneeling down beside the mousy brown haired girl and gathered up the fallen objects, swiftly trying to sort them. He passed a textbook to the girl looking down at her into her cinnamon coloured eyes that were partially covered by her soft wavy bangs. He grunted an apology one more time before he continued on his course.  
  
He started to perspire slightly as he gathered his speed. He couldn't be late for this class again; if he was he would be in detention for sure. He wiped his forehead with his leather jacket sleeve as he started to climb the stairs. Once he was at his right floor he went bombarding down the hall as the bell ring shrilly. He halted causing his combat boots to squeak, when he reached his already full class. The tiny gray haired teacher turned from the black board and stared at Fulton as he shuffled his way to the back of the class and plopped into his chair.  
  
"Late again Mr. Reed?" the teachers scratchy voice rang out.  
  
"Yes Mr. Woodworth" the large hockey player responded, he straightened in his seat as he began to explain "I tried to be here on time but"  
  
"No excuses Mr. Reed" the old man interrupted shaking his wrinkled little finger "just detention after school. And try not to be late" he added with a little grin his glasses flashing.  
  
"Yes Sir" he sighed, slouching in his seat and began to put all of his efforts to paying attention to the lesson.  
  
The sun was hiding behind dark clouds when Fulton exited onto the quad. He zipped up his leather jacket as he scanned the area around him, it was scattered with neatly trimmed trees, a couple statues of the founders of Eden Hall, and students of all grades. He saw a few of his fellow teammates sitting around a picnic table and made his way towards them, stepping off the flagstone pathway and walking along the freshly cut grass. As he treaded along the moist ground the sound of his laughing friends filled his ears.  
  
He slumped onto the bench flinging his bag onto the top of the table. He chose to sit at the end, giving him some space between the other hockey players. He was determined to work on his homework, he had to get a B average or else he'll be 'riding the pine pony'. He let the air out of his lungs and took in more deeply, preparing himself to concentrate. He pulled out his binder that was covered in stickers of different teams and bands as well as a textbook out of his bag that he left on the table dismissively.  
  
"Here we go again," he uttered under his breath, bring a pencil out of his pocket, he began to work on a math equation that he claimed was impossible.  
  
He was half way to giving up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He dropped his pencil happy for any sort of distraction and turned to see who wanted to speak with him.  
  
"Dude why are you drawing pictures of me?" Averman asked shaking his head, causing his fiery red hair to bounce. He shoved a book at Fulton revealing a sketch of Averman. Fulton frowned taking a closer look at the drawing it was fantastic, it captured Averman perfectly. The sketch showed Averman smiling that smile that he always wore whenever he made a joke and actually got a laugh.  
  
"I didn't do it. Where did you find it?" he asked flipping the page seeing a painting of a girl, there were shadowy demon looking things pulling her under dark water. Her pale hands were seen above the surface reaching for a stray branch.  
  
"It was in your bag" he tried to look over Fulton's shoulder but he quickly closed the book.  
  
"My bag?"  
  
"Is there an eco?"  
  
Fulton ignored Averman's comment and tried to think how this sketchbook could end up in his possession. Then he remembered he ran into that girl. It must be hers.  
  
"Hello is anybody in there?" Averman asked knocking his knuckles against Fulton's bandanna. He swatted the hand away and gathered up his stuff shoving it into his bag, lastly he picked up the sketchbook and stood up. He inspected the quad for the girl from his spot by the table. Luckily he saw her sitting under a tree not too far away. As he headed toward her he heard Averman whine "Doesn't anyone listen anymore?"  
  
Her shoulder length hair mostly hid her face but he knew it was her anyway. She sat under the tree holding herself in her crossed arms, swaying slightly mumbling the words she was reading from the text.  
  
He walked slowly up to her, she darted her eyes up to him then back to her textbook that was on her lap.  
  
He cleared his throat "Um hi"  
  
She stopped swaying, uncrossed her arms and responded "Good afternoon" she said it just loud enough for him to hear. She waited for him to say something nervously tugging at her sleeves pulling them farther past her hands.  
  
"Is this yours?" he asked crouching down so he could see her better while showing her the book.  
  
Her eyes widened filling with shock and a hint of fear as she stared at the book. "Yes" she whispered but didn't dare to try and take it from his grasp.  
  
"Oh good." He said slightly confused at why she was taking her book back "Sorry but my friend and I looked at a couple of your drawings before we knew it was yours" he gave up on trying to hand it to her and put it on the grass beside her then stood up. She quickly snatched it and put it protectively into her backpack.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" she inquired after she closed the clasp on her bag. She flicked her gaze up at him and then back down and started to play with a thread coming from a seam on her shirt.  
  
"Aren't artist stuff all private?"  
  
"Yes" she paused and finally locked eyes with him "Thank you for not looking further" she finished quietly, she then got up using the tree for support and scurried away from the enforcer.  
  
"You're welcome" he called after her. He shrugged away her nervous behavior, turned and went back to the noisy picnic table where his friends were joking and discussing hockey. 

  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: Do you think that I should continue? (To tell you the truth I probably will anyway) 


	2. itsy bitsy spider

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, restaurants etc. I do own Carmelina Masters and any other characters that were not in the original movies. I also own (if there is even going to be any) clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, and restaurants etc. that you do not exist in real life.  
  
Title: Fulton's Girl  
  
Starring: Fulton Reed and Carmelina Masters  
  
Setting: Takes place in October 2003, Minneapolis, Minnesota. The Ducks are in grade ten.  
  
Rating: PG (to begin with)  
  
Genre: General (because I don't really know how to label it)  
  
Summary: [Warning: 1 main character is an OC but she isn't a Mary Sue or joining the Ducks] He had never met anyone like her before, she was new and intriguing. But will having her in his life help either of them?  
  
Author's Note: I don't know if I'll continue posting all of the above stuff...oh well to be on the safe proper side I will. Ok for this chapter I know it's a little predictable...but still please tell me what you think.  
  
Please put your chairs and tables in the upright position to prepare for take off. Reminder there is no smoking on this flight. Thank you and enjoy the flight.  
  
Note to Reviewers: I am doing the jig! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
antiIRONY: Wow I'm a breath of fresh air? Thank you! Blushes while grinning like an idiot I'll try to keep Fulton in character for you...I don't promise anything but I will try! I don't like slashes either. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
nottshockeygirl99: I am continuing as you can see...and I haven't read any 'fantastic artist' OC fics yet. But it's good to know that it has been done, hopefully the rest of her won't be overdone as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I agree 'Bless Fulton'  
  
Ever since he had returned the book to that girl he couldn't help but notice her. He spotted her when she was walking in the school her eyes glued to the floor, when she was serving the food to the students at the cafeteria, when she was sitting out side under the same tree alone, when she was in the library her nose in book or concentrating on a drawing. He watched her with a protective eye, keeping his distance to make sure not to frighten her and to prevent her from going to the Dean complaining about a stalker.  
  
She always seemed to be by herself, quickly going from class to class, minding her own business, avoiding contact with anyone. But whenever she did have to speak with someone she was polite with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
Today he saw her walking down a hallway clutching her books with both arms securely to her chest. She stepped out of the way of a group of gossiping cheerleaders and right into Bob Hughes the star football player. She automatically took a few cowering steps back, tightened her grip on her books and apologized softly, keeping her face down, shielded by her wavy locks. Seeing her fear Bob grinned maliciously and strode towards her. She looked up at him weakly and walked backwards up against the wall of lockers banging her body against them causing the locks to clang against the metal.  
  
He glared down at her and hissed, "Watch where you're going" Lowering his face down to hers he added, "Got that? "  
  
She quivered slightly trying to push herself further away from him "Yes I'm sorry" she turned her head bringing her chin to her shoulder.  
  
Fulton gritted his teeth and walked confidently towards the football player as his anger began to bubble. He shoved Riley forcefully away from the trembling girl saying harshly, "Leave her alone"  
  
Bob's friends stepped up from behind him willing to fight, defend their leaders honor. Fulton took little notice and instead focused on Bob.  
  
After Bob had recovered from the shock of someone pushing him; the star and captain of the football team, he told Fulton to mind his own business. But when it came to standing up for someone who was being bullied Fulton never 'minded his own business' because defending the weak was his business. He wasn't going to back down.  
  
Just then a teacher came up to them with a piercing stare and demanded to know what was going on. Both teenagers looked at each other then to the teacher and simultaneously responded in innocent voices "Nothing".  
  
"Good. Then get to class," the teacher ordered planting his feet preparing himself to stay as long as it took for them to leave.  
  
Fulton narrowed his eyes at Bob and crossed his arms, without words telling him to go first. Bob mumbled "Whatever" and left with his friends following behind, leaving the teacher, Fulton and the girl who was still pressing herself against the lockers.  
  
The teacher now satisfied that he prevented a fight from breaking out mentally patted himself on the back and strutted to his class.  
  
The girl let out sigh and slid to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head against them. She loosened her hold on her books and glanced up at her savior murmuring "Thank you"  
  
Fulton relaxing from his stance answered, "You're welcome" he paused as the girl stood up and readjusted her backpack straps while trying to calm her shaking body, "What's your name?"  
  
"Carmelina Masters"  
  
"Hi, Fulton Reed" he extended his hand which she took gingerly and shook. Paints and ink stained her hand but it was soft compared to his rough, callused one.  
  
"Nice you meet you"  
  
He smiled at her sweet voice; it was so nice to listen to. She took her hand back and said, "Good bye, thank you again"  
  
She walked past him her long skirt swaying gently with each step. He turned and watched her go, and then realizing what he was doing shook his blinking more times then needed. He sighed to himself, slouching he walked away from the girl, Carmelina Masters. He couldn't stop the grin that was tugging at the side of his mouth.  
  
The bell rang sharply signaling that class was over receiving grateful smiles from the students, possibly one of the largest amongst them Fulton's. He was free for two full days. He quickly gathered up his books and pushing his way past the other students went towards the door, all he had to do was pass that barrier and he would be liberated from the chains of learning. He was so close when he heard "Mr. Reed! Will you remain a moment?"  
  
Fulton grimaced at his math teacher's staged voice and turned on his hell, sat down on top of a desk and waited watching sorrowfully as the other students eased their way out the door. He caught a sympathetic look from a couple of his friends before they exited. When the room was finally clear the middle aged teacher started to pace in front of Fulton holding his hands behind his back.  
  
"Mr. Reed you haven't been doing very well in this class have you?" he asked stopping pointing at the younger man.  
  
"No Mr. Trimmer"  
  
The teacher began to pace again placing his hands in their previous position while Fulton raised his eyebrows waiting for him to continue. "In fact you haven't been doing very well most of your classes. Is that right Mr. Reed?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Trimmer"  
  
"Could this be because you aren't applying yourself?" he put his finger to his shaved chin as he continued to walk "No that's not it" he answered his own question and pushed his glasses further up his nose before re-clasping his hand behind his back. "Could it be that you are too busy with hockey?" He stopped in mid-step and took a breath before continuing "No that isn't it either. The other hockey students are doing fine"  
  
Fulton rolled his eyes at this dramatic performance that was being played out for him.  
  
"Oh!" Mr. Trimmer exclaimed bringing his pointed finger into the air and halting in front of Fulton facing him. "Maybe, just maybe, you need some extra help"  
  
Fulton frowned furring his eyebrows "From you?" he asked with no hint of hope in his voice.  
  
"No my dear boy. I am much too busy" he patted Fulton on the shoulder "No, I have many other things to attend to, like my tutoring program that I've set up, for instance" The man's eyes grew wide with theatrical excitement and discovery "Eureka! I believe I found your answer!" He clapped his hands together "The tutoring program. I shall set you up with another student who will help you, probably from the gifted program, here on an academic scholarship. They won't just assist you with math but with all of your subjects. Of course gaining extra credit in the process...but who? That is the question". He began to pace again tapping his finger on his temple.  
  
"Oh my I've got it! Carmelina Masters" he beamed proudly stomping his foot down as if trying to capture the idea so it wouldn't get away.  
  
It took a while for Fulton to absorb that Carmelina would be his tutor. He was then on his way to the library where he was to meet her and begin. Even though he would be missing out on a Saturday morning of sleeping he was happy about the match. He entered the library and searched it for her. He eventually found her in the back sitting by a window at a small table that was usually forgotten because it was hardly used. She had the heels of her feet on the chair and was resting her chin on her knees. She was watching a small spider that was on the window. She brought her hand up to it and the tiny creature willingly crawled onto to it. In the light it was easy to see her light freckles that were sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Fulton even saw some that were visible on the tips of her ears that were shown because her hair was tied back into a braid. She had simple features, plain, nothing spectacular, but Fulton was drawn to her. She didn't notice him standing by the bookshelf, she was paying attention to all of the eight little legs of her spider. He finally went up to her greeting "Hey"  
  
She jumped slightly but quickly regained herself and responded "Good morning" she turned to attention back to the light brown spider.  
  
"Like insects?" he asked pulling out a chair on the opposite side of her and putting his bag onto the table.  
  
"Spiders are arachnids," she corrected gently "They have eight legs, insects only have six" she moved her hand closer to him so he could see.  
  
He squinted his eyes and watched the creature. "Cool"  
  
She smiled and put the spider back on the window and flicked her gaze from it to Fulton then back again to it.  
  
"So you aren't afraid of spiders?"  
  
She shook her head and changed her focus back to him.  
  
"Most girls are, but I guess you aren't like most girls" she looked at him questioningly not quite sure what he meant by that so he truthfully added, "It's a good thing"  
  
She blushed making her freckles disappear under the pink of her skin. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable he started to ask about the schoolwork.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: Now you can see why I thought this was a little predictable, him defending her, him being pared up with her for tutoring...but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. 


	3. everyone's opinion but hers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, restaurants etc. I do own Carmelina Masters and any other characters that were not in the original movies. I also own (if there is even going to be any) clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, and restaurants etc. that you do not exist in real life.  
  
Title: Fulton's Girl  
  
Starring: Fulton Reed and Carmelina Masters  
  
Setting: Takes place in October 2003, Minneapolis, Minnesota. The Ducks are in grade ten.  
  
Rating: PG (to begin with)  
  
Genre: General (because I don't really know how to label it)  
  
Summary: [Warning: 1 main character is an OC but she isn't a Mary Sue or joining the Ducks] He had never met anyone like her before, she was new and intriguing. But will having her in his life help either of them?  
  
Note to Reviewers:  
  
Rubix the cube: I appreciate it if you would warn me if she gets to Mary Sue-ish. Thanks! It's good to know I have your permission. hee hee   
  
spunky-rooney-fan: Yes Fulton is adorable, I'm glad I'm showing you his other sides! Is this soon enough for you? (Seriously is it? giggles )  
  
Amy77: Whoa put the knife away cowers in fear. I'm glad you liked it; hopefully you'll like this chapter too.  
  
Fulton entered his dorm room with a grin. He threw his bag onto his desk and flopped down on his bed looking up at the ceiling that was covered with posters that matched the walls. The curtains were always closed so the room was only filled with artificial light coming from the light on the ceiling or the regulated lamps on the tables. He looked over to Portman's side of the room, it was similar to his; bland sheets, a desk covered with school work, it was a relatively tidy place, but not by choice. Eden Hall had certain policies about how the boarders were supposed to keep their rooms but Portman and him would find loopholes hence all the posters; there were no rules on that yet. Since the space was so small it had taken some getting used to living together. The way they dealt with it was to stick to the rules, which were posted on the back of their door. The piece of paper read in Portman's scrawl: Rules of Bash Brothers Dorm 1) keep clean as possible 2) if rubber band on door knob don't come in 3) when one is trying to sleep the other is quiet or sleeping too 4) no country, pop, opera, or classical music is to be played EVER 5) if you break it you replace it 6) if one breaks any of the rules then they will get bashed without complaint!  
  
And they had stuck to rules so far. He thought it was quite commendable considering the two teenage boys who were following them. Beside the rules was a hockey practice and game calendar, next to that a school calendar.  
  
The door he was looking at opened and his roommate stomped in hurling his bag across the room hitting the window, which was luckily padded by curtains, and fell to the floor.  
  
"What's up?" Fulton asked from his position sprawled out on top of his covers.  
  
"Nothing but I got another fucking detention!" he yelled before kicking his bedpost. "Like they can really tell the difference between walking quickly and running" he scoffed plopping down in his desk chair and putting his feet on top of his homework. He rubbed his face then finished "Now I have two detentions back to back tomorrow" Fulton tried to contain a smirk that was creeping onto his face, because the truth was without detention Portman probably wouldn't get his homework done, but he would never admit to it.  
  
"How about you man? Where have you been lately?"  
  
"Getting tutored I told you this already"  
  
"Right by that Carmelina girl. I never knew you needed that much help with school"  
  
"What do you mean?" he question sitting up to see his friend better, the bed sagged by the sudden change in weight placement.  
  
"You've been spending quite a bit of time with her this last week" he shrugged "so I put two and two together: you need a lot of help with school. That or you like the chick"  
  
Fulton didn't respond, and there was prolonged silence.  
  
"You like her?" Portman asked a serious tone consuming his voice.  
  
Again Fulton didn't answer. Portman took Fulton's silence as a 'yes'.  
  
"I never thought she was your type," he stated contemplating this new information "she so...quite and..." he stopped himself "but if you like her then hey go for it man"  
  
Fulton frowned at his teammate "What were you going to say?"  
  
Portman removed his feet from his work and put them on the floor, turning in his squeaking chair towards his friend in the process. "Me? Say?" he asked trying to make his voice sound naive.  
  
Fulton squinted his eyes slightly, deepening his frown. "Don't play innocent with me dude"  
  
Portman scanned the room looking for an escape "Oh would you look at the time. It's almost time for hockey practice. You know we've got that game this Friday" He jumped up from his chair making it screech and grabbed his hockey bag, stood and asked "Coming?"  
  
Fulton narrowed his gaze further "Man don't hold back on me"  
  
He rolled his eyes and dropped his bag and gave in telling Fulton "She's not the prettiest thing, you could do better"  
  
A twinge of anger passed through Fulton before he realized he asked for the truth, he relaxed his tensed muscles and said simply "There's more to a person then looks" he decided not to add that he thought that she was in fact pretty, at least to him, but it was probably best not to give Portman any information that could be turned against him into a teasing scenario.

Fulton was walking to the girls' dorm along the flagstone pathway that had greenery lining it. He shoved his hands into his pockets as a breeze reached him. He heard a little yelp and turned to see where it came from. There was a short boy, probably in grade nine jumping up in the air stretching for something that Bob was dangling just out of his reach. Fulton let out a low growl and went over to the other athlete.  
  
"Just give it back to him" he ordered when he came up to the bully and his victim. He was going to give Bob a chance before he went to violence.  
  
"Oh it's you, Mr. Serve and Protect" Bob snarled "Coming to right some wrong?"  
  
The shorter boy stopped his attempt and watched the older teenagers.  
  
"Just give it back" he rolled his fingers into fists, concealed in his pockets.  
  
"No"  
  
Fulton removed a fist from it's hiding place and punched Bob in the stomach he folded with an "Oof" and his hand released what he was holding captive: a pair of glasses. Fulton then grabbed the specs before they could hit the ground. He passed them back to their owner who then ran off.  
  
Bob straightened up, panting he barked "I'm getting sick of you sticking your nose in my business! You are going to pay for this!" He then walked away limping slightly mumbling profanities.  
  
But he didn't take Bob's threat seriously; they almost always say that.

Fulton stopped in front of a wooden dorm door. He checked the piece of paper in his hand and then the number that was on the door. From the other side he could hear some super hyper, happy music being blared. He glanced down at the paper again then the door. He hesitatingly knocked. The sound level of the music dropped.  
  
A blue-eyed girl with an athlete's body opened the door. Her dirty blond hair was tied up in a bouncy pony tale on the top of her head.  
  
She wore a huge smile "Hi" she greeted cheerfully "are you Fulton Reed?"  
  
"Yeah" he nodded slowly and peered into the room. One half was scattered with bright coloured objects, pictures of smiling people, a few stuffed animals and posters of bands who CDs wouldn't even be aloud in his dorm. The other half was almost bare of character, the bed was made neatly with a quilt lain on top of it, the shelf had books and the desk school work, the only personal items he saw were art supplies, different sized sketch books and there was a picture frame containing an old couple.  
  
"She will be back soon she's at work," the bubbly girl explained "I'm Emma by the way." But she continued speaking before Fulton could say anything "I can't believe she works two jobs!" she cocked her head to the side in slight disbelief "At the art store and the cafeteria. Not that there's anything wrong with working at the cafeteria I had to work there for like a week or so because Daddy wouldn't buy me a pair of shoes that I had to have" she went away from the door "Come on in Fulton" she waved him in before sitting on her bed cross legged but she did not give him a chance to thank her she went on babbling "I don't know why she is working both jobs. I asked her once but she just said something about school"  
  
Fulton just looked at the girl standing in the middle of room. He seemed out of the place between the drab side and overly cheerful side.  
  
"Well come and sit down" she grabbed his hand and pulled him beside her but instead of letting go of his hand she put it closer to her face. "Wow" she touched his snap on fingerless leather gloves "Like, it's so punk of you. But I guess you are kind of a rocker, rebel type" she dropped his hand and continued, "You know it's really good that Mel has made a friend"  
  
"Mel?" he interrupted  
  
"Oh yeah! It's like her nickname, well her parents call her 'Mel' anyway so I sort of picked up on it. Anyways like I was saying, I'm glad she made a friend because I was, like, starting to worry about her. She's kind of...odd. Like this one time she had finished all of her homework and had run out of paper and it was after curfew so we were stuck in our room so she sat on her bed and started to braid her head in tiny little braids" she took a piece of her hair as she told him this "and when she was done she just took it all out" she let go of her hair and took a breath before she started talking again "And sometimes when she sleeps she like cries and mumbles. Oh and a few times she woke herself up, and me, because she screamed!" she exclaimed making her hair bounce.  
  
"But don't get me wrong" she gripped lightly onto his arm "she's as nice as ever. It's just some of the things she does and says are strange" she released him and paused "Are you thirsty?"  
  
He shook his head as the door opened. Carmelina walked in and seeing Fulton grinned a small grin. He beamed back at her.  
  
"Hey...Mel" he greeted trying out the nickname.  
  
Her grin widened at the sound of the name "Hello"  
  
"Were your ears burning?" Emma asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
She closed the door before answering "No" bringing her hand up to her ear, causing a chuckle to escape Fulton's lips.  
  
"Ok well I've got to go and meet Mike," she giggled before she left the dorm practically skipping. "See yah Mel!"  
  
She went over to the stereo and turned it off letting out a little sigh of relief.  
  
"Not a big fan of her music?"  
  
She shook her head crinkling her nose. He sat there smiling at her. She shifted and took off her oversized jacket and bag. "Should we pick up where we left off?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok so factoring..."

They had been working for an hour and a bit. She could tell he was becoming restless he kept shifting.  
  
"Do you want to finish this on Friday?"  
  
"I've got a game on Friday...but you could come and after we could finish it, if you want" he offered giving her a sideway glance.  
  
"Ok" she paused before she continued "but I don't know the rules"  
  
"Basically the teams are trying to score on each other's goals" he explained simply "Who ever has the most points win. There are also all of these rules about checking and face offs but that's getting a little complicated"  
  
She giggled sweetly, and it made her eyes light up.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"The tutored has become the tutor," she answered smiling, her red lips parting to reveal white straight teeth.  
  
He wore a lopsided grin turning to pick up his books. "The game starts at five"  
  
"I can't wait to see you chucking people," she said passing him his notebook.  
  
"It's checking" he corrected chuckling she blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Don't worry about it" he comforted getting up to leave. "Bye"  
  
"Good bye"

Fulton skated out onto the ice taking his place. He swept the stands with his eyes and found her perched close to the boards looking around slightly bewildered, it seemed like she hadn't been to the ice rink before.  
  
He turned his attention to the game after giving her one last look, her eyes were darting form flag to flag.  
  
The puck dropped and the game was in play, the other team; Wheastly Wombats had the puck and were charging towards the net. Fulton skated up to the puck handler bending slightly at the waist; he rammed the side of his body, shoulder first into the other player checking him with minimal effort into the boards. The Wombats body compressed as his helmet clanged against the fiberglass. Luis stole the puck and went zooming past the centerline; his skates sliced smoothly into the ice. Gaining speed he took a shot at the goal. The Wombat goalie made a stick save and another player was ready to take the puck and began another attack...  
  
It was 0,0 at the beginning of the second period and Fulton was on the bench watching the game intently. The Wombats were playing with new energy, the Ducks defense tightened up clearing the net with goose eggs on their minds. The puck bounced off Julie's pad and Adam snatched it and went soaring to the opposing net. Portman sent an oncoming Wombat to the ice with a full body check and looked down at him with a smirk before skating off.  
  
Guy with the help of Goldberg checked a Wombat, who was on Adam's heels against the boards with a crash, their hockey sticks banging into each other's along with their helmets. Coming up to the goal Adam faked once, twice then took his shot and scored. The Ducks and their fans went wild. The Eden Hall band started up and a wave of excitement went through the red, white and black section of the onlookers with a roar. The sound of quacking filled the arena.  
  
Orion scoffed at the mini-celebration "Ok get your heads back in the game!" The Ducks backed to their side regaining their senses for the game...  
  
Finally the Bash Brothers were on the ice together the ultimate duo. "All right Fulton let's do it!" they slammed their padded chests together and started to through the Wombats' weight around with ease, grunting and laughing in the process. They cleared the way for their Captain who used his infamous tripe-deek and scored. Another wave of cheers and quacks came from the stands. Charlie took a bow as the Bash Brothers threw their hands up in the air getting the audience into a larger frenzy. "Conaway don't get too cocky!" Orion shouted from his spot on the sidelines. Charlie ignored him; took a few more bows before repositioning himself on the ice...  
  
The end of the game buzzer rang and one half of the crowd whooped, applauded and quacked as the other half sat in disappointment before slinking off.  
  
"Two to zero, nice going Cat Lady" Goldberg congratulated as both teams lined up to shake hands.  
  
"Thanks Goldberg, couldn't have done it without you"  
  
"And I couldn't have said it better myself" he removed his glove and began to shake hands saying 'Good game' to everyone that passed.

The team filed into their chilled change room removing their red, black and white jerseys that sported the Eden Hall Duck, trying to let some of their bodies to get exposed to the refreshing air around them.  
  
"So what y'all doin' now?" Dwayne asked his voice laced with his southern accent.  
  
"Showering" Russ answered removing his gear.  
  
"No I mean after that"  
  
"I say we party" Portman suggested scrapping the ice off of his blades.  
  
The locker room hummed with agreement but a few were silent, they received questioning looks from their teammates.  
  
"I got a date," Luis said beaming going into the showers, seeking a further source to cool himself down.  
  
"Schoolwork" Fulton said taking off his bandanna preparing for a shower.  
  
"Spending more time with Carmelina?" Ken inquired walking past him.  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No I'm just wondering what she's like, she's in most of my classes but hardly speaks" Ken answered stopped, leaning against the mesh lockers.  
  
"She's" he searched his mind for the right word "interesting"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?" Fulton asked dismissively heading to the showers.  
  
"Fine don't say" Ken shrugged, but curiosity still hung around him.

End of Chapter  
  
A/N: I know nothing really happened in that chapter, but just tell me what you think anyway, especially with the hockey game. Tell me how I can improve (I'm tired of writing crap). Thanks for reading!


	4. Bambi and Thumper go skating

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, restaurants etc. I do own Carmelina Masters and any other characters that were not in the original movies. I also own (if there is even going to be any) clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, and restaurants etc. that you do not exist in real life.  
  
Title: Fulton's Girl  
  
Starring: Fulton Reed and Carmelina (Mel) Masters  
  
Setting: Takes place in October 2003, Minneapolis, Minnesota. The Ducks are in grade ten.  
  
Rating: PG (to begin with)  
  
Genre: General (because I don't really know how to label it)  
  
Summary: [Warning: 1 main character is an OC but she isn't a Mary Sue or joining the Ducks] He had never met anyone like her before, she was new and intriguing. But will having her in his life help either of them?  
  
Author's Note: Just for the record, I blame this chapter for why I didn't finish all my homework tonight. And am up set at the last chapter that made me wake up early to add the Bob part and post it. Ok I'm done.  
  
Note to Reviewers:  
  
Jo: No I don't think that there are going to be any more pairings in this story, sorry. (But it is called Fulton's Girl after all). It's great eh? Yipee!  
  
AntiIRONY: First of all I apologize for my little screw up where Bob suddenly was Riley then back to Bob. The reason for this was because when I was writing the chapter I called him Riley but then I realized that Riley was the captain of the varsity team in the third movie, so I had to go back and change it, but I missed one. Secondly I will give more information on how Carmelina ticks...sometime in this story. Lastly your reviews make me want to update more! They fill me up with new energy to write the next chapter and post! Ok that's all.  
  
Mel took a teetering step out onto the ice. Carefully she placed her other foot onto the smooth surface. She stood unsteadily and looked to Fulton who was in front of her comfortably waiting by the entrance. When he found out that she didn't know how to skate he insisted on teaching her, a form a pay back for all the teaching she was giving him.  
  
She breathed the cool air in deeply; filling her lungs she held it for a second before letting it out, forming a cloud out side of her mouth. She moved her feet making an attempt to skate but fell to the ice, landing on her side.  
  
"Ow" she whispered, Fulton went up to her and held out his hand that she accepted and began to stand up.  
  
"Thank you" she said wiping off the side of her oversized coat and baggy jeans.  
  
"Your welcome. Ok try again"  
  
She looked unwilling at him clutching onto the side of the glass wall where the door, that was open, to enter was.  
  
"Don't worry I'll catch you if you fall this time" he said skating over to her and taking her hands away from where they were grasping.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart. Now push with your foot"  
  
She did and glided shakily forward, her other skate scraping behind. He skated backward still holding onto her lower arms; she was clasping his.  
  
"Good, push with your other one"  
  
She followed his instructions and went a little further, she watched her feet carefully. Then she began to speed up slightly wobbly skating along. Fulton let out a little sinker.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"You just remind me of Bambi on ice" he shrugged smirking.  
  
"You realize that makes you Thumper," she giggled loosening up, she went a little faster. She accidentally tripped while bringing a skate forward but Fulton caught her just like he said he would. Her face landed against his leather jacket and she stayed there for a fragment of second breathing in his scent before returning to her previous pose. He smelt rather musky; a combination of leather, soap and laundry detergent.  
  
Finally she was getting the hang of it and was skating easier.  
  
"I think I can do it on my own" she said with a twinge of doubt.  
  
He let go of her while staying close.  
  
"Which one's Thumper?" he asked trying to remember himself.  
  
"The rabbit...whoa" his strong arms got her before she could hit the ice. "Thank you again"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Did you know that rabbits belong to the order called lagomorphs and there are twelve species of rabbits here in the US?" she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"No, I didn't" he responded chuckling. They had been going at a steady pace, gaining in speed.  
  
"Um Fulton, how do I stop?"  
  
Luis popped into his brain as she asked the question but faded just as quickly. "You turn and scrape your skates into the ice"  
  
She tried but just turned without stopping. She let out a little squeak.  
  
"I'm not doing that again," she said stubbornly once she regained herself.  
  
"Maybe later?"  
  
"Maybe, not likely"  
  
"I find that it's easier to stop in roller blades," he told her earnestly.  
  
They rolled into a back alley passing a propped up trunk that had a few stray pucks surrounding it. She dragged her heel and came to a halt proudly.  
  
"You're a fast learner" he complimented sitting down on a grubby sofa that had been thrown into the alley a month ago. A cat suddenly jumped out from behind the piece of furniture and scampered behind a garbage can.  
  
"I think that crazy cat came with the couch"  
  
She plopped down next to him, removed her helmet and said to him, "It reminds me of the cat that used to live under my bed. Before I knew it was a cat I thought it was a monster. I was sure that one night it would come up from under the bed and attack me. I told my parents that there was something living under there but they just told me not to fib." Her face was washed with recollection "I couldn't sleep for a week in till I finally built up the courage to look below" she nervously laughed at the memory. Fulton smiled weakly; he didn't really see how it was funny.  
  
"This is where I would spend most of my time when I was younger," he confessed about his dingy hideaway. "Used to shoot pucks, I hit mostly cars though"  
  
"I like the place" she told him honestly; it was strangely homely and comforting for a back alley.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: I know that was super short it was the first part of a chapter, but it didn't really seem to fit together with the rest of the chapter, so I broke them up. I'm looking forward to posting the next chapter, but I'm also extremely nervous about it too. Enough of me babbling go back to reading fanfiction, after you review of course (I say this only half joking partly because I know that people don't usually review) 


	5. shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, restaurants etc. I do own Carmelina Masters and any other characters that were not in the original movies. I also own (if there is even going to be any) clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, and restaurants etc. that you do not exist in real life.  
  
Title: Fulton's Girl  
  
Starring: Fulton Reed and Carmelina Masters  
  
Setting: Takes place in 2003, Minneapolis, Minnesota. The Ducks are in grade ten.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: General (because I don't really know how to label it)  
  
Summary: [Warning: 1 main character is an OC but she isn't a Mary Sue or joining the Ducks] He had never met anyone like her before, she was new and intriguing. But will having her in his life help either of them?  
  
Author's Note: Like I said in my last post; I am really nervous about this chapter! Eeep! So hold onto your hats!  
  
Note to Reviewers:  
  
AntiIRONY: Thank you, and that's how I always thought he would smell...mmm Fulton scent.  
  
He swiftly opened his dorm door and slammed it behind him as he entered. He went, stomping his feet up to his dresser and roughly shoved the objects off of the top; they fell to the floor with a crash. He breathed heavily putting his elbows onto the wood and his face in his sweaty palms. He uncovered his face and through clenched teeth asked his angry reflection "What is she thinking?' He quivered; rage ran through him, his pulse was beating so strongly and quickly that he could feel it in the tips of his ears. "What the fuck is she thinking?!" he screamed punching the mirror. The glass shattered; cutting and slicing into his flesh.  
  
"Fuck!" he yelped examining his hand there were pieces of mirror sticking out and blood was trickling from the wounds and sliding down his skin. He looked at the remains of the mirror that was still in the frame; his image was distorted from the cracks. His frustration had faded as he watched his freak reflection ignoring the shooting pain from his hand.  
  
The sound of the door creaking open passed by him without his notice, along with slowly paced footsteps coming up from behind. His mirror image was joined by Mel's misshapen one. She glanced into the broken mirror then to Fulton his expression blank. Her gaze fell, she cringed at the tiny jagged pieces of glass that were poking out of his skin.  
  
"You should get that bandaged up" her gentile voice seemed louder then normal in the dorm that was thick with silence.  
  
He didn't budge.  
  
She laced her fingers in with his uninjured ones. He broke his stare with his reflection and hung his head. "Come on" she led him out the door.  
  
He winced as the needle pierced his skin; the school nurse was numbing it. Mel squeezed the hand she was holding lightly and gave him a small smile. They were sitting on the nurse's padded bench in her sterile white office. The butch women, Ms. Dunfir, had busied herself with taking care of the hockey player. She shone a bright light close to the wounds and had all sorts of instruments and medicine on a white table near by.  
  
"How did you do this?" she asked extracting a piece of glass.  
  
"Punched a mirror"  
  
"Now why would you do something like that?" she questioned with her sandpaper voice; raising her eyebrows.  
  
Fulton stumbled over his words.  
  
"What does this do?" Mel asked freeing Fulton, she picked up a bottle of strong smelling liquid.  
  
"It's a sterilizer"  
  
Fulton smiled gratefully to Mel who grinned back shyly picking up another utensil to ask her another question.  
  
Ms. Dunfir finished dressing the injuries tightly wrapping the gauze.  
  
"Come back in two days so I can change it. But in till then keep it dry" she ordered roughly.  
  
"Thanks" he inspected his padded hand. Mel, who had the stethoscope removed the top part from her ears and the end from Fulton's chest and gave it back while thanking her.  
  
The two were sitting under the large oak tree where Fulton returned her book. The air was moist; the clouds gray; the wind whistled in between the leaves and branches of the trees. The quad was practically bare; it wasn't a favorable day to be outside. She shifted in the lush grass opening her pack. Fulton was contemplating how he was going to keep his hand dry; a plastic bag seemed to be the best idea. Her question interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Do you want to see something?" He was expecting her to ask about the reason why he hit the mirror, but she didn't want to press it. Whenever something happened to her she hated the investigations, thirty questions coming at her at once like a swarm of bees.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
She lit up and reached into her backpack; pulled out a sketchbook. She flipped the crisp pages; a blur of pencil, ink and colour. She stopped and opened it fully revealing a picture of Fulton and Portman, their hands in the air on the ice. In the fuzzy background he could see the audience, referees, Ducks and Wombats. The Bash Brothers faces and posture were filled with excitement and joy; captured perfectly with swipes of coloured pencil. It was after Charlie scored.  
  
"It's great" he compliment absorbing the time consuming details.  
  
She nibbled her bottom lip before ripping it carefully out of the book and giving it to him.  
  
"Thanks' he said appreciatively he knew that it took a long time to do. What he didn't know was that it was unusual for her to show her art to anyone and it was even more rare for her to give them away.  
  
He put his gift carefully away and then told her, "My mom got back together with her old boyfriend. That's why I" he lifted his bandaged hand ending the sentence with the gesture. "He's a bastard" he voice was harsh with anger but softened as he continued "He treats her like shit"  
  
Mel studied him, his frown was deep, jaw tight with fury and his usually laughing eyes were clouded by grief.  
  
"What did he do?" she asked quietly.  
  
He considered whether or not to tell her, the Ducks didn't even know. But seeing her big brown sugar eyes shining with a need to help and concern he answered, "He hit her...and me" Her eyes shifted to anguish, but there was no sign of shock, which he was anticipating.  
  
"Now she says that he has changed. Won't do it again. She sounds just like him" his face fell he hung his head in sorrow, slouching slightly forward. "He started when I was eight, ten they broke up, eleven back together same year broke up and got back together, twelve they split again. I thought it was permanent but fifteen; back together"  
  
He put his head in his hands covering most of his skull bandanna. His bandage stuck out against his dark hair and printed cloth. His elbows rested on his knees, his legs side by side in an upside down 'V'. She moved so she was sitting on the underside of her calves and feet. She gingerly took away his hands and placed them by his sides and cupped his head turning it towards her. She ran her feathery fingertips along his forehead; smoothing out his frown.  
  
"It's her choice to make. The most you can do is protect yourself and her but only if she wants it. If she needs you, she'll find you" That was the only thing she offered; a few words but it was all she had to give.  
  
He processed what she said acceptingly. There wasn't much he could do, he hated it but it was true.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek; her soft lips grazing tenderly on his skin. Droplets of ran came down through the fan of leaves. She looked up; letting the rain fall she closed her eyes. Fulton was watching her, surprise etched on his face.  
  
She suddenly opened her eyes and told him hastily "We have to cover your bandage"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was it dreadful? Was Fulton really out of character? 


	6. sitting in trees and raking leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, restaurants etc. I do own Carmelina Masters and any other characters that were not in the original movies. I also own (if there is even going to be any) clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, and restaurants etc. that you do not exist in real life.  
  
Mahnomen Penitentiary may or may not exist. I just looked at a map of Minnesota and saw 'Mahnomen' and thought that sounds like a good place for a jail. Anyway I don't own it if it exists but if it doesn't...  
  
Oh same with Lucy's Art store I don't know if there is one or not so you know the drill...  
  
Title: Fulton's Girl  
  
Starring: Fulton Reed and Carmelina Masters  
  
Setting: Takes place in 2003, Minneapolis, Minnesota. The Ducks are in grade ten.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: General (because I don't really know how to label it)  
  
Summary: [Warning: 1 main character is an OC but she isn't a Mary Sue or joining the Ducks] He had never met anyone like her before, she was new and intriguing. But will having her in his life help either of them?  
  
Note to Reviewers: I love you guys with all of my heart (that isn't stone, LOL).  
  
Pyro44: Aw you love this story? Yeah! (Happy dance) I'm in a mood a lot like Fulton's too; actually I was in one when I was writing that part. Fulton wasn't out of character? Yes! O, tell me if he is out of character in this one too please.  
  
AntiIRONY: I got you feeling bad for Fulton I have succeeded. I agree parents are quite dim. I hope that this is 'another great chapter' too.  
  
Author's Plea:  
  
I won't beg for reviews or anything. But I ask you (if there are any) that just read this story but don't write a review because you don't have any comments or whatever your reason is, to leave a review saying 'I read' or 'Yes when I'm really board I skim this stuff' or make up your own, have fun with it kiddies!  
  
I just want to know who or if any read this. (If you don't do this then that's ok I will still update it's just nice to know that people are reading...)  
  
Author's Note: I'm using ='s because my italics don't work. They are showing flashback-esque things. Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it too so long to update, my spark went away but now it's back and it might just burn the house down.  
  
The rain pelted down. Fulton and Mel were dashing for the doors. The heavy rain caused the loose fall leaves to break from the trees. They splashed through the bright green grass; coming closer to the large double doors. Fulton yanked the brass handle; swinging open the door. The two ran into the school coming to a halt as soon as they knew they had reached their shelter. Dripping they stood by the doorway. Mel shook her hair sprinkling rainwater around them.  
  
"How's your bandage?" she asked, her voice echoing in the empty hall.  
  
"I think it's the only dry thing on me" he removed his sopping bandanna and tried to ring it with one hand.  
  
She took a few steps forward her shoes squeaking with every step.  
  
"We're in the science building" they had sprinted to the closest door not paying attention to where it led.  
  
He twitched, he didn't know whether it was from knowing he was in a building specializing in science or that the cool rain found a way into his shirt and down his back.  
  
She squatted on the ground wiping her face with her hand; reminding Fulton of a hamster. A small grin appeared on his face.  
  
There was an elongated pause that seemed to bounce off the walls. Making it's way down the hall.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" she looked up at him from her position on the floor, her nose pink from the cold.  
  
"Yeah" he went over to her and sat down with a squish of his sopping pants and squeak from his shoes.  
  
She lightly nibbled her bottom lip, removed her drenched oversized jacket and pulled the zipper on her sweater up further. She tucked her hair behind her pink ears, took a breath as if preparing her self for taking a final exam. "What happened to your dad?"  
  
"He's in jail, Mahnomen Penitentiary," he answered shortly, he didn't want to share further then that; he had his fill of telling his family history. He looked to her to see what her reaction was.  
  
Her face was drained of colour causing her light freckles to become visible; she was frozen in her squatting position, her gaze unmoving.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her head snapped up. Her eyes darted around the room as if she hadn't seen it before. They then rested on Fulton shakily.  
  
"Excuse me" she scrambled to her feet pulled on her coat and ran out of the building.  
  
He paused in his confusion before lifting himself to his feet and following her.  
  
From the shelter of the door way he scanned the empty quad through the veil of rain. He couldn't see her.  
  
He decided just to go to the boy's dorms; he'll probably see her tomorrow anyway. He went along the grass, thick with water; he tucked his bandaged arm safely away. He sighed glowering at the clouds as his eyes dropped he saw her.  
  
She was up in a tree sitting on a thick branch. He went up to the tree and called "Mel!"  
  
She looked down at him between the branches. Her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked as soon as he knew he had her attention.  
  
She opened her mouth as if to speak then closed it again. She shook her head; her eyelids still plastered open.  
  
="No one will believe you. They'll think you're lying"=  
  
="Once they have it in their heads that you're a liar they'll never listen to what you say"=  
  
Fulton frowned up at her. He had a feeling this would go better if they could speak on the same level.  
  
"Why don't you come down?"  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and didn't respond.  
  
="It's our secret"=  
  
="It's best to stay quiet, the less you say the less they know"=   
  
"Fine" he muttered. He clamped onto the nearest, sturdiest looking branch and pulled himself up letting the rain gather in his bandage. He went on climbing in till he reached a branch across from Mel.  
  
"Hey"  
  
She frowned; trying to keep her eyes shut. From up there he could see her lip quivering.  
  
"Are you afraid of me because my dad's in jail?"  
  
"No" she answered firmly, her eyes flying open. She pushed her wet bangs off her forehead and continued a little more softly "No, I'm not afraid of you" She then grimaced and covered her ears.  
  
="You are apart of this too"=  
  
="You're guilty just like me, you know that it's wrong"=  
  
Ears covered she continued, "The people who have been affected by the ones in jail aren't the ones to blame. It's not like you were partaking in what your father was doing"  
  
"No I'm not big on selling crack," he said jokingly but there was a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
  
They sat in silence the wind hallowing around them. She unclasped her hands from the side of her head.  
  
"Then why did you run?"  
  
It took her a while to answer, it seemed she was trying to find the right words. "I know someone who's in that jail"  
  
="If you tell, you'll disgrace them all"=   
  
"Hey Fulton get down from there!"  
  
He looked down and saw who was yelling at them.  
  
Orion was shouting from the bass of the tree, he looked like a marker on a lake, sticking out in his yellow raincoat. "And make sure that you're friend comes too!"  
  
Mel was outside Lucy's Art store raking the leaves on the front lawn. It had been a week and a bit since the thunderstorm bringing October to an end. She rearranged the large paper bag beside her so she could fit more leaves into it. Spending so much time in Eden Hall the fact that you actually have to rake slipped her mind. There aren't hired groundkeeper staffs everywhere you go.  
  
The wind blew and her neat pile what pushed over; she let out an exasperated sigh. She breathed in the crisp autumn air hungrily; it was some how soothing to her.  
  
She began working again when a motorcycle motor caught her attention. She stopped as the black machine halted in front of the store; people who road motorbikes weren't the usual costumer. As the rider removed the slick black helmet she saw it was Fulton. She let an easy smile form her mouth.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to ride a motorcycle?"  
  
"Maybe but the cops don't know that" he put his helmet onto the bike then went over to Mel.  
  
"Yet"  
  
"But you wouldn't rat me out" he said fondly.  
  
"That depends on how much you're prepared to give me" she started to remake her pile.  
  
"Hush money" he grinned; he enjoyed these little jokes that they shared. "How much are you asking for?"  
  
"Two grand at least" she began putting the dry crimpling leaves into the large bag.  
  
"What would you do with two thousand dollars?" he asked containing a laugh.  
  
She paused from her work "Change it into one dollar bills and roll around in it"  
  
"Good answer"  
  
"Thanks" she started to throw the leaves into the bag as the wind picked up and brought a large bunch to Fulton's face.  
  
Mel choked on a giggle while saying "Sorry"  
  
Fulton brushed away the leaves and smiled as he went over to the large pile beside the bag and picked up a cluster.  
  
"Oh no Fult it was an accident"  
  
He thrust the leaves at her. "Oops my hands slipped"  
  
There was a slight pause, like time froze before she dropped her rake and gathered up some leaves and throw them back. Then it was a whirlwind of coloured foliage. They were both propelling the leaves at each other. It was a burst of organic confetti.  
  
"Hey Mel, I'm not paying you to fool around!" Lucy called from the doorway; the ruckus outside caught her attention. She yelled this kindly though, it was good to see Mel having fun.  
  
The teenagers sheepishly called back their apologies.  
  
"Maybe I should go" he let go of the leaves he was holding into the bag.  
  
"Fulton can stay as long as he stops messing up my yard!" Lucy ordered as she went back into the store to help a customer. She had seen him around the store so much he was like a regular costumer except he never bought anything, which to other storeowners would be irritating but he didn't disturb anybody.  
  
Mel and Fulton couldn't help but laugh as they looked at the grassy area that was now carpeted with leaves.  
  
They turned to each other and he tried to suppress a laugh letting out a snort and she was turning slightly pink swallowing a giggle. They were both now wearing leaves. Some how they were tucked in their clothes, caught onto fabric, trapped in hair. Fulton had a mitt of it on top of his bandage.  
  
"You are a little bit covered with leaves," he eventually said  
  
"You too"  
  
They began to brush it off, like shedding a layer of skin, flakes falling to the ground adding to the carpet.  
  
She frowned looking for her rake being careful not to step on the end and having it fling up to hit her.  
  
"Uh Mel, you still have..." he motioned to her hair.  
  
She felt her hair trying to brush the leaf away, but failing in the task.  
  
"Here" he walked over to her, crunching the leaves with his large combat boots. He stopped in front of her; her head came up to the top of his shoulder. He took out the red leaf.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered locking eyes with him. A step closer and she would be right up against him, but just from this distance she could breath in his comforting scent, the one smell that was more soothing then autumn.  
  
"Your welcome" Just touching her wavy hair had sent a little shock through him. It was surprisingly soft.  
  
There was a heavy silence as an urge came over him.  
  
Fulton leaned in slowly, giving her a chance to step back, run or even slap him, but she just stood there.  
  
It felt like her heart stopped, her breath caught in her throat  
  
He tilted his head slightly to side as he brought his lips to hers, gently kissing her. He was about to pull away when she began to respond parting his lips slightly with her own. He cupped her cheek enjoying the taste of her cherry flavored lip balm and the feeling of her kiss. She held onto his shoulders, as her knees grew weak. They parted, their lips burning for more.  
  
Her face became warm with a blush of pleasure and embarrassment. He could feel the heat under his hand that was held to her supple cheek.  
  
"Mel! Can you help me with something?" Lucy called from inside the shop.  
  
She quickly went to assist her boss with whatever she was doing while trying to rub the blush off her face.  
  
Fulton smiled watching her go. She had kissed him back.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: So what did you think????? Please tell me. Oh and reminder: If you read but don't write a review can you please leave a review just saying that you read. Like type "I read" or whatever, no need to put thoughts or suggestions it'll only take a second. I take anonymous reviews! I want to know if other people are reading this!  
  
Should I continue? Am I wasting my time?


	7. fear,shame,fear,worry,fear,shock

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, restaurants etc. I do own Carmelina Masters and any other characters that were not in the original movies. I also own (if there is even going to be any) clothing labels, brand names, songs, bands, and restaurants etc. that you do not exist in real life.

Mahnomen Penitentiary may or may not exist. I just looked at a map of Minnesota and saw 'Mahnomen' and thought that sounds like a good place for a jail. Anyway I don't own it if it exists but if it doesn't…

Oh same with Lucy's Art store I don't know if there is one or not so you know the drill…

Title: Fulton's Girl

Starring: Fulton Reed and Carmelina Masters

Setting: Takes place in 2003, Minneapolis, Minnesota. The Ducks are in grade ten.

Rating: PG13

Genre: General (because I don't really know how to label it)

Summary: Warning: 1 main character is an OC but she isn't a Mary Sue or joining the Ducks He had never met anyone like her before, she was new and intriguing. But will having her in his life help either of them?

Author's Note: Ok I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter it's just life got in the way but I hope you like it!

Note to Reviewers:

Alexis: Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry about the long wait!

Ella: Thanks for your review! And I'm going to keep updating! I agree there should be more Fulton stories!

Two-minutes-for-slashing: I'm glad I'm not wasting anyone's time! I'm happy to hear that you're reading. Thanks for reviewing!

Mel busied herself with helping her boss Lucy with restocking supplies.

"You know Mel I think I can finish up here. Your friend is still waiting outside" Lucy offered turning to face Mel, her chandelier earrings swaying. She smiled at the teenage girl her pearly white teeth beaming against the red stain of her lipstick.

"It's ok Luc I can still help" Mel shrugged reaching for more pencils.

"No I insist I need the raking done today anyway" she ushered the younger worker to the door.

Mel nervously pulled at her large coat as she starred at the grassy ground. She frowned; it used to be covered with leaves. She looked up at Fulton who was pilling the leaves into the paper bag, his back turned to her.

She wasn't quite sure why she had this incredible urge to turn and run as fast as her legs would go. It could be because now everything would change between them. It could be because she wasn't quite sure what to do next, or how he would act. It could be because of what happened…but she shoved those thoughts aside. She was determined to perk up, ignore the sick feeling in her stomach and go and talk to him…or run. Running was more appealing. She was half way from getting his attention and sprinting down the block when he turned and saw her looking down the street, questioning if she could run without him noticing or getting fired.

"Hey I was afraid that you were trapped under a large pile of art supplies, you were in there so long," he said shuffling his feet closer to her.

"Cheetahs can reach up to 70 kilometers per hour in seconds, also at two points in their stride no feet touch the ground" she stated still looking down the street.

"Chester is the name of the cheetah on the cheezies bags," he countered feebly as he stopped in front of her.

A small smile tugged at the side of her mouth, she flicked her gaze away from the road and up to his face.

As soon as her eyes reached his, her need to run ripped away from her and zoomed down the street she had looked at with such longing. Now all she wanted was him.

"Thank you for raking the leaves" she said the corners of her mouth turning up so slightly, that only he could tell it was a smile.

He shrugged, and was about to add "No problem" when her lips covered his in a soft kiss. His surprise wore off fast as he wrapped his arms around her drawing her in closer to him.

The roar of the motorcycle engine filled her ears as she sped down the street. She clamped her eyes shut, afraid to see how fast they were going. She trusted Fulton but not the machine he was driving. Her eyes opened as a thought slinked into her brain. The fear of speed was replaced by the question: If she really did trust him then why couldn't she tell him? Her heart sank.

Then reasons started to flood her head: shame, fear; of him not believing her, of him being disgusted by her, never being able to get out of the shadow of what happened; her past eating her future.

She took a shaky breath and buried the thoughts deep down. It wasn't something she wanted to plague her anymore…and she didn't want to burden him. Resolve set in, she rested her helmet against his back and watched the houses go by.

"Where did you get the bike?" Mel questioned not taking her eyes off of the cycle as she sketched the black leather seat.

They had stopped their mini-road trip for some dinner at a small diner. After eating Mel pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw as Fulton slowly drank a second soda.

"It's the only thing my dad ever gave me," he answered staring at the piping. "I think that he wanted someone to take care of it while he's in jail" He had said it without thinking. They had avoided the whole topic of his dad and jail since the thunderstorm and he wished that he had kept it that way, afraid that she would climb another tree…but she didn't react the same way.

She kept drawing and gave a nod in response. He could tell that she had tried and succeed in maintaining her cool.

He continued to drink his soda as she swept her pencil along the paper. Though she didn't freak out this time he wasn't going to push the subject, especially since he had just gotten her. He grinned at the thought of her being his. As if she had read his mind she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before returning to her picture.

"Do you realize that you're a biker boy?" she giggled not able to muster a straight face.

"Do you realize that makes you a biker chic?"

She beamed at him "For your initiation you're gonna have to get a tattoo" he continued.

She flipped that paper over and quickly began to draw; "Something…like this?" she asked revealing a flaming skull.

"That'll do it"

God, if he thought that Fulton was spending a lot of time with that Carmelina chick before, then that was nothing compared to how much time he was spending with her now that they were a 'couple'.

Portman sat on the bench by the rink, as his teammates practiced before him. He chugged some water then looked to the stands. She was sitting there now with her damn sketchbook on her lap…was that all she did? Draw, read, do school work, dish out cafeteria food and kiss Fult? It's all he ever saw her do.

Though they had been going out for a few weeks now, he had hardly spoken to the girl. Fulton seemed to want to keep her away from him, his own Bash Brother that made him uneasy. And he could tell it wasn't only him the others on the team had noticed how much number 44 had been missing. Only a few had had the chance to really talk to her too. It was unsettling.

But, look who he was talking about! It was Fulton! If he couldn't trust him…then who could he trust? No one.

Portman slouched his elbows onto his knees, he would just have to wait and see how it'd turn out.

Fulton was rushing; changing and showering through the usual Duck chattering that always filled the locker room. He didn't part take in the conversations, and was about to exit the room when he heard Coach Orion's voice boom through the team's noise. Fulton turned solemnly to his coach.

Orion sharply gestured from him to go to his office with one demanding finger. He obliged dragging his feet to the other side of the changing room, walking down the path lined with the Ducks comments, some were sarcastic, some were humorous, and others were eulogies.

The large hockey player slumped in the chair in front of the desk and waited to find out what he had done now.

"Reed," Orion began closing the door behind him "I wanted you to know that I'm very glad to hear that you are doing well in all of your subjects"

Shocked, Fulton turned to look at his Coach with questioning eyes. Orion continued "For a while there I was afraid I was going to loose you because of bad grades" he sat in his chair behind the desk and folded his hands.

He never thought he would feel like this but Fulton was in fact pleasantly surprised.

"Whatever you have been doing has helped you greatly" Orion's friendly smile grew more tight "but I don't want whatever you've been doing to interfere with your abilities to play hockey" Before Fulton could object, or ask what he was getting at Orion pressed on "It hasn't thus far but I've seen things like this play out and the ending isn't always the best"

"Coach, I-" Orion held up a silencing hand and finished with saying "I don't want to get too involved I just want you to look out for yourself. I know it's very hard being a teen and all"

Fulton left the office, not quite sure about what Orion was trying to tell him and pretty sure that Orion didn't even know himself. He shrugged it off and went to go meet up with Mel.

A/N: The last part with Orion was something that I thought was funny…again so sorry the wait for the update was so long.


End file.
